


Doughnut Boys

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Donuts, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Slash, btvs, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Xander enjoy doughnuts. It's all fluff, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnut Boys

Xander sat alone in Buffy's kitchen eating a doughnut. He mused about eating all of them, but knew if he did there'd be a big hubbub about it and he'd get yelled at. So he ate the one he started and set aside two others for when he was done. He sighed happily just as Andrew walked in. Xander sighed some. He didn't expect Andrew to wake up so soon. It was seven in the morning, but Andrew usually slept longer than the Potentials.

Andrew looked longingly at the doughnuts before picking up one of the jelly-filled doughnuts. He took a big bite of it, and some of the jelly oozed down his chin. Xander chuckled some before handing Andrew a napkin. Andrew took it with a nod and wiped his chin off.

"I sometimes forget how messy these are." Andrew said sheepishly.

Xander nodded. He didn't know how to talk to Andrew. He publicly voiced his loathing for him, but secretly he thought he was kind of cute. He blushed some at Andrew's smile.

"Yeah I know," Xander said with a nod. "There's a trick to eating them."

"What's that?," Andrew asked as he sat down across from Xander.

"As they ooze, just keep chomping away at them until they're gone, just make sure you don't eat your hand in all that chomping." He chuckled at his lame joke, as did Andrew.

Andrew had had a crush on Xander since becoming a member of the team--even if it were by default. Xander was so brave and funny. Andrew went back to his doughnut and licked his fingers once it disapeared. Xander was busy working on his second doughnut. Andrew went to close the doughnut box just as Xander was doing the same. Their hands touched, and together they closed the lid.

"Uh...I guess we had the same idea, huh?", Xander asked lamely.

Andrew nods. "Y-yeah, we did." Andrew and Xander sat there the rest of the hour in shared silence, neither of them telling the other the tingly sensation they felt in touching hands. The silence was soon killed by the Potentials rushing in and grabbing for the remaining doughnuts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older ficlet of mine from 2006. I wanted to share it with a new audience on this account. Though I've been meaning to come back to the Buffy fandom in the hopes of writing slashy smut. It's just a matter of time. ;)


End file.
